


The Mentors of 22

by Rmlohner



Category: Soul (2020)
Genre: Gen, Historical Figures, Historical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmlohner/pseuds/Rmlohner
Summary: 22's massive collection of nametags shows that plenty more famous figures tried to mentor her than we got to see. Here's some of their stories.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Pablo Picasso

22 sighed as she made her umpteenth trip to be assigned a new mentor. She’d long since lost count of how many had tried and failed to convince her to go down to Earth, and she barely paid any attention to this new one as Jerry gave the usual spiel.

“Pablo Picasso was the most famous artist of his time, and pioneered the use of surrealism which has since spread through the entire art world. He never stopped working throughout his long life, and left behind one of the greatest bodies of work in his field. And now, he is matched with soul number 22.”

To her surprise, her new mentor simply gave a huff and walked away with a brusque “follow me” gesture. She’d had several artists before and knew they could be temperamental, but this guy was on a new level. After a while more of his not saying a word, finally she was driven to break the ice herself. “So where first?”

Picasso shrugged. “I guess the best place would be seeing my own spark. I’ve been in plenty of what could be called a Hall of Me, so this shouldn’t be too hard.” Before too long walking through the Hall, he brought them up short. “Ah, here it is. My father was world-renowned for his drawings of birds. Every single detail precisely duplicated, until a photograph could not have done better.” As the image of the young Picasso unspooled, 22 noticed he didn’t quite seem to be paying full attention, and bluntly mentioned it. Picasso chuckled. “Just look around at all my own work. I saw how real life could be duplicated on paper, and I started to wonder, what if the same could be done with something not at all of this world? Explode real images, look at them from all angles, and now the only limit is the artist’s imagination.”

This actually got 22’s attention. “So you were a rebel, huh? You must have gotten in some trouble for it.”

This led to a scowl, and Picasso looked around the Hall a bit before leading her to another painting. “The Nazis destroyed a town called Guernica, and this was my depiction of it. A bit later one of their officers asked if I really made it. I told him, ‘No. You did.’”

22 was rather despite herself growing to like this man. She forced herself to ask, “But there must have been some bad times, too?”

He gave another rueful laugh. “The life of an artist is not an easy one. It took years of hard work, barely having two pennies to rub together, before I was able to make a living at it. And even then, many people made things difficult.” He made a spitting motion, and looked disappointed when nothing came out. “I can’t believe I lived to 91, and that bastard Francisco Franco still made it longer than me.”

This was more like it. “And you’re actually here to convince me to be like you? Hate to tell you, but you kind of just blew it.”

Picasso shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t really care one way or the other. I saw far too many people trying to copy me when I was alive, why should I want any more now? I don’t even know why they picked me for this job.”

22 actually found herself smiling. “I’ve had a lot of mentors, but you’re one of the few I actually kind of like. Tell you what, you just report me as a lost cause, and you get to go on to the Great Beyond. I’m sure it’s better than just hanging around here, doing something we both know isn’t going anywhere.”

Picasso grinned back. “I believe I will. Good luck to you. I have a feeling you’re a soul like me, and that’s not something I say often.”

***

Two years later…

Picasso was very thankful the Great Beyond allowed its residents to keep an eye on what was going on back in the world of the living. Lately he’d become addicted to a new American comedy show, entirely thanks to a single line that was trotted out like clockwork in every episode. He smiled fiercely as it came up again.

“Our top story tonight, Generalissimo Francisco Franco is still dead.”


	2. Eleanor Roosevelt

“Eleanor Roosevelt began her political career as the longest serving First Lady in American history, and after that she truly made her mark as an advocate for human rights at the United Nations, which earned her the sobriquet the First Lady of the World. And now, she is assigned as mentor to soul number 22.”

22 had long gotten tired of these introductions, and waved Eleanor over with a deadpan “Yeah, yeah, let’s just get going.”

Eleanor put her hands on her hips. “Excuse me, young lady? I hope you don’t expect me to put up with that kind of disrespect.”

22 copied the gesture. “And just what do you plan to do about it? Oh and by the way, I’m not a young lady. I’m not really anything.” She changed her voice on the last few words.

Eleanor briefly looked shocked, but recovered quickly. “Well, whatever you are, I raised six children who all ended up on their best behavior when I was done. So you could say I’ve seen it all.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know about that. Look over here,” 22 led her to the view of Earth. “All that impressive stuff you did, and what’s the new First Lady up to? Being a clothing model.”

Eleanor wasn’t thrown for a second. “I don’t begrudge Jackie Kennedy a thing. What I did isn’t easy for anyone, especially a woman, and though it pains me to say it, it wasn’t until after Franklin’s death that I was able to get anything real done.”

22 moved the view to more areas. “And just what did you do? The world’s still a mess.”

This still got no reaction. “We all get but one life, and I made my peace long ago that I likely wouldn’t see the full fruits of my efforts.” She then looked thoughtful. “Although I suppose given enough time here, I actually could. And Franklin must be somewhere around here too, maybe even with the use of his legs again.”

22 frowned, as this was the opposite of the emotion she was going for. “Oh, I wouldn’t know about that. You’d be surprised the kind of people I’ve seen go to the other place.” This was a fib, since as far as she’d ever seen there was only one place that departed souls ever ended up, but the idea had been a useful tool ever since humanity invented it.

She was again disappointed. “You’re trying to get at me again, but I have full faith in that man. He sacrificed so much, and the people loved him so for it. They even gave him two more terms than anyone ever had before, and no one will ever have them again after that Amendment was pushed through.” She sighed wistfully. “He even insisted on keeping his full condition secret from the public, and it was so much work for the both of us. I suppose a lot of that was because our cousin Teddy was such a man’s man’s man.” Her tone turned bitterly sarcastic on the last words. “He always hated that nickname. Maybe I can zing him a bit with it again.”

She said it so casually that 22 almost missed it, but at that pause she latched on. “Wait, ‘our’ cousin? So does that mean you two were cousins too?”

Eleanor sniffed. “Well, if it’s any of your business, yes, we’re fifth cousins once removed.”

22 made a big show of trying to hold in her laughter. “So you’re a cuz nuzzler?”

Eleanor gasped. “Where did you learn that kind of vulgarity?”

“Hey, I’ve been around a while, you pick up stuff. And you’re one to lecture me.” She made a kissy face that soon had Eleanor groaning in frustration.

And it was all downhill from there. Eleanor soon went storming off, and 22 relaxed to await the next failed attempt.

***

58 years later…

Eleanor had long settled into the tradition of all the former Presidents and their wives to watch the new election. She and Franklin had soon fallen back into their old warmth together, and she also tossed the occasional cheeky jab at Theodore, though he’d surprisingly mellowed a lot since his death so it soon lost all its fun. Now, all their attention was firmly focused on one of the most important elections in the country’s history.

As the final votes came in, Eleanor gave a hearty chuckle. “A First Lady who people have to call ‘Doctor?’ The world really is changing. My, won’t this be fun.”


End file.
